1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for storing and handling cargo and baggage to be used in conjunction with airplanes having fuselages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many aircraft the lower portion of part of the fuselage is reserved for cargo and baggage space. Small individual items of cargo and baggage are frequently stowed there and are loaded through an opening or openings in the fuselage.
Frequently, a great amount of time and labor can be expended in this process. One method used to handle and store these small individual items is a simple, "bucket brigade" type of operation. Another method used to handle and store these items is to first containerize them outside the aircraft and then load the containers into the aircraft. Special ramp equipment may be necessary to load these containers. The container system itself occupies a significant amount of space. Also, unless the loading is carefully done, the limited amount of space may not be efficiently used.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of this invention to provide a mounted, telescoping system to speed the loading and unloading of cargo and baggage. It is also a principal object and purpose of this invention to prevent undue reaching by baggage handlers by allowing a single baggage handler inside the aircraft to load the entire compartment without leaving the door area. It is a further object and purpose of this invention to more efficiently use the limited amount of cargo and baggage space available. No special ramp equipment is necessary for the loading and unloading of the present invention.